Shimoyake
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Title means frostbite in Japanese. au, yaoi, mature themes. All he longed for was a touch, an escape from his icy prison


"Inuyasha . . . come here," the cool voice demanded, sending shivers running down his spine. "I want you to stand before me."

"But . . ."

"No buts. Just do as I tell you. Now . . . come. Stand before me."

The tone, gentle as it was, told him it would not be a wise idea to disobey. Pleasure was promised in that tone . . . and so was pain. He and pain didn't exactly get along.

Of their own accord, his feet padded across the floor, barely making a sound as he went. A tall, pale shadowy figure sat, lotus-style, against the far wall of the darkened room, waiting. Bright eyes gleamed at him, lust filling those shimmering orbs. He shivered again, in fear and in anticipation. That he knew what this person wanted from him chilled him. He could taste, literally taste, the desire and the arousal in the air.

"Yes. That's it," the voice purred. "Come to me. I wish to see you . . . all of you."

Inuyasha licked his lips in nervous anticipation. The person in the room was male. Of that, he had no doubts . . . just as he knew that they were the only ones in this room. He should have turned away, or at least attempted to. The eyes and that voice, however, had drained his will to fight. He _wanted_ to know what this person intended to do to him.

"Stop," the voice commanded the moment he was an arm length's away. Eyes scrutinized him, even from behind though the figure never moved. His trembling increased in the silence that followed. Then something tugged on his hair and brushed against his skin, cleaning him.

"This won't do at all," came the gentle chiding. "Hair messy . . . filthy . . . definitely won't do at all."

In minutes, his hair had been completely brushed and pulled back, his skin cleaned. The bright eyes gleamed a smile at him.

"Much better," came the seductive purr. A cool hand caressed his cheek as the other snaked its way into his kimono. Inuyasha gasped sharply as fingers teased a nipple, chilling his skin yet setting his blood on fire.

"Responsive," the voice chuckled as the unknown male continued his ministrations. "That's good. That's very good. But I'm not content with this, Inuyasha. I wish to see more. Show it to me."

Slowly, Inuyasha removed his upper clothing to reveal his well-toned chest. He'd started to untie his hakama when chilled fingers grabbed his wrists.

"No," the male stated. "Allow me to do this."

Cool fingers wriggled their way into his hakama, dancing across his flesh and kneading already highly sensitized areas. Inuyasha whimpered and moaned. His knees were starting to feel weak but he didn't dare allow himself to collapse. He had no idea as to how his sexual tormentor would take it.

Instead, Inuyasha rested his hands on the other male's shoulders and leaned closer. Two hands grasped his manhood and its attachments, squeezing, caressing, and teasing. A hot and wet mouth latched onto one of his nipples and began to suck on it, the tongue of the other male swirling around it and teasing it into a painfully hardened state. Inuyasha moaned again, the stimulation overriding any remaining coherent thoughts.

"Lay down, Inuyasha," the other male whispered huskily, one hand now stroking his hardened length. "I want access to you. All of you."

Inuyasha lowered himself to his knees then eased onto his back, his legs spreading. With only one hand, the unknown male removed his hakama, the other hand working the entire length of his painfully hardened member. Cool air caressed his bare flesh, and he shivered. The slightly warm skin of his partner pressed against his.

"This . . . will be how I know you, Inuyasha," came the soft words. "Never forget that as you journey for, when I see you, I shall not hesitate to take you as hard as I can. I'm waiting."

Fangs grazed against his throat as his partner kissed, licked, and sucked on the sensitive junction between his neck and shoulder . . .

888888888

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see hints of light in the east. He trembled, chilled yet sweaty from his dream. It felt like he'd been kissing Death himself.

"Who are you?" he whispered as the sun peeked out over the trees.

888888888

Several weeks had passed since Inuyasha had had that dream, and, every time he fell asleep, he hoped it would continue. His friends had noticed the change in him, how he had become considerably quiet and less brash, but he ignored their questioning stares. He didn't think it was wise to tell them, especially Kagome, that he was hoping to see some secretive male lover in his dreams. But the dream never continued, despite his attempts to get it to do so.

'Maybe I'm losing my mind,' he thought idly as he observed a butterfly lazily weaving its way into the branches of a nearby tree. 'I have to be. Otherwise I'd be wanting to dream about Kagome and not that guy.'

Above the small group, the sun shone brightly. The air had become warm and smelled of wolf, specifically Kouga's tribe. However, the scent of wolf didn't bother Inuyasha. Not this time. He felt relaxed, if anything.

'I sense the sacred jewel approaching,' Kagome stated, brining Inuyasha's thoughts to the ground and causing the group to come to a halt. He took a light sniff then shrugged.

"Kouga."

Everyone glanced sharply at him, their expressions shocked and concerned. Inuyasha just shrugged again. For once, he had no desire to fight the wolf leader so he didn't see the point of starting one.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kagome inquired, moving towards him. "You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" she frowned, still walking towards him. "I mean, this is Kouga . . . your rival . . . the one you keep fighting with every chance you get."

"I'm fine," he repeated, irritation lacing his tone for the first time in weeks. "Just drop it, okay?"

"But . . ."

"I said I'm fine," he snapped. "Just drop it!"

Her face contorted in anger but, before she could 'sit' him, Kouga appeared in front of her. As usual, he took her hands into his, and started to profess his undying love for her and how it was always a pleasure to see her. And, as usual, Kagome gently rebuffed him, a huge, embarrassed smile on her face.

Inuyasha shook his head. Normally, such a display pissed him off and he wanted to pound the wolf into the ground for even touching the young miko. This time, however, he was very grateful for Kouga's interference. It had saved him from being "sat" for _not_ wanting to fight the wolf and not wanting to tell her why. When everyone's eyes were on Kagome and Kouga, Inuyasha slipped quietly into the forest.

888888888

Inuyasha drew a deep breath then let it out. It had been a few hours since he had left his friends and it had been a relaxing few hours. He'd found a hot spring and had taken a nice, long soak, even cleaning his clothes out. Inuyasha had also managed to brush his hair our and had it pulled up. He'd spent the rest of his time wandering around the area and basking in the afternoon warmth.

'I better get back,' he mused. 'They're probably worried about me . . . and knowing Kagome, she's probably upset, too.'

With that in mind, he turned in the direction he had left everyone in and sniffed the air to make sure they were still close by. He started to move in their direction when he happened to pass by a cave. A cool wind came out to greet him, familiar fingers caressing his skin.

"_Inuyasha . . ."_

He froze then turned in the direction he had heard the voice. His member twitched and started to harden. The cave beckoned to him.

His mouth dry, Inuyasha moved towards it as invisible hands continued to caress and fondle him. He shivered in delight as his bare feet his the hard, earthen floor.

"_Come closer, Inuyasha . . . I wish to see you . . . all of you."_

"Coming . . ."

88888888

Muso-ka felt the young body next to his relax completely. He waited for a few moments before thrusting into the hanyou several more times, his essence entering the boy with each thrust. Finally, his member had been sated, and it deflated after the final release.

Carefully, he lowered Inuyasha to the ground then set about cleaning the hanyou's entrance with his tongue. The cleaning served two purposes – to remove his scent from that area and to help it heal, and to seal his seed inside the half-breed.

When he was satisfied with his work, Muso-ka washed Inuyasha from head to toe then stretched him out on the ground. From one of the clay pots he removed a tiny crystal then placed it on the hanyou's belly. Within moments, it had burned its way into his lover, though Inuyasha never made a sound. Satisfied that his fragment of the sacred jewel was safe and wouldn't be detected, the ice youkai smiled and kissed the youth's forehead.

"Keep that safe for me, koi. Until we meet again."

--------------------------------------------------

Reposted and edited for content. Don't ask where the full, smuttier version is. I don't remember all the places where I've posted stuff.


End file.
